You Found Me
by die-pink-die
Summary: “Remus, you're fun to be with once you forget you're not.” LupinTonks fluff.


**You Found Me**

Disclaimer: the characters belong to the amazing JK Rowling. The song is by Kelly Clarkson and whatever record label she's with. I'm not either of these people.

This takes place after HBP._Contains slight HBP spoilers. _

**Is this a dream?  
If it is please don't wake me from this high  
I've become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When every thing's right  
**

Tonks looked up at Remus over the table. They were at headquarters. When it had reopened, many Order members, including herself, had urged him to come up from living with the werewolvesHe had, and now he seemed more relaxed. They were the only ones in the kitchen. Everyone else was on duty for the Order, or busy. Remus was, as usual, reading the Daily Prophet. She smiled at him, and took his hand. "Tonks?" he said gently. "I just wanted to say thank you. I didn't know anyone like you existed, someone that could look past my problems. You're amazing."

**I can't believe**  
**You found me  
When no one else was looking  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me**

"You're the one thats amazing Remus. What you struggle with each month is more terrible than anything I can imagine." Remus looked surprised for a moment, before giving a little shrug, and mumbling something about not having any choice. Tonks just shook her head and said simply, "I have an early day tomorrow. 'Night."

**So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now every thing's fine  
**

As Tonks fell asleep, she could only think of how lucky she was to have Remus. Back in the kitchen, Remus was wondering how things had gotten the way they were. With the war going on, he had tried very hard to avoid a relationship with Tonks. She had seen things very differently. She had insisted that everyone needed comfort, someone to talk to. One day he had woken up and had realized he needed to see her. They had for many weeks taken respite in each other. He knew there was no turning back now. He readied himself for bed as well.

**I can't believe**

**You found me  
When no one else was looking  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me  
**

next day

Tonks was listening to the radio absently in her room. All of a sudden a love song came on. Tonks pretending to be waltzing around for a few minutes before she heard a voice ask, "May I join you?" She squealed. "Remus! I thought you had Order business.." He smiled "Not right now.." They managed a few moments before Tonks tripped over what seemed like an innocuous dust mite. "Sorry!" she exclaimed, blushing. Remus just laughed, he thought it was cute when she stumbled.

**  
And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
You found me  
When no one else was looking'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?  
**

"Remus, we should go out tonight!" Her eyes sparkled mischievously; she knew how he felt about going out, parties, or social events in general. "No, I mean...it could be...dangerous or.." "yeah, You-Know-Who is likely to blow up all the local pubs." she said in complete seriousness. "Reeeeeemmmmmmmmuuuusssss" she whined..

He grimaced, "Fine.." he said.

**You found me  
When no one else was looking  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
**

Later that night, Tonks and Remus went to The Leaky Cauldron, where they enjoyed a pleasant few hours talking and having a few drinks. "Remus, you're fun to be with once you forget you're not." "Gee thanks"

**You found me  
When no one else was looking  
You found me  
How did you know just where I would be?  
You broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad  
And the things in between  
You found me  
You found me  
**

They appareted home. Once they were both there Tonks said quietly. "I'm so lucky I have you." She gave him a small kiss and went into her own room. Remus smiled, she knew he felt exactly the same way about her.


End file.
